Cure
by Melissa Black13
Summary: Rogue makes a decision that Remy disagrees with. Takes place a couple years after the end of X-Men Evolution. Part 10 of the Romy Chronicles. Not necessary to read all parts before you read this. Please review!
1. Decision

**A/N:** It's been awhile…Hope you guys don't hate me too much! Anyway, this takes place way after Part 9, so we're going a bit out of order here. Don't worry, I still have stuff planned for that time period. This just popped into my head today cause I was off reading in the X-Men Movie section. It's a bit different then my usual style. More dialogue and less description but I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and plotlines of X-Men Evolution unfortunately don't belong to moi. Also, this idea of chronicling certain events in a characters' life doesn't belong to me either. Full credit goes to Deandra who writes awesome Lord of the Rings stories. I got this idea from her and I suggest you go read her stuff.

**Summary: **Rogue makes a decision that Remy doesn't agree with. Takes place a couple years after the end of X-Men Evolution.

The Romy Chronicles

Part 10: Cure

_Chapter 1_- Decision

"Y' can't take it."

"Excuse me?" An arched eyebrow and her patented glare usually would have made him drop the subject but not this time apparently.

"Y' heard me, _chére_. Don't take it."

"Ah heard you, Gambit. Ah'm just wonderin' when Ah started answerin' to _you_."

Rogue brushed past him to enter her room. She didn't need this right now. He didn't understand. No one did.

"Don't tell Remy he don't understand, Rogue," Remy said. Rogue wasn't aware she had spoken aloud. "Y' know I had de same trouble wit' m' powers—"

Rogue whipped around suddenly. "It's not the same, Gambit! You've got control of your powers! It's been four years since mine manifested and Ah'm no closer to gaining control of them than Ah was then."

They were both silent for a moment as Remy digested that. Rogue took a deep breath and turned her back on him, pulling a small duffle bag out from under her bed.

"I thought y' and de Professor were makin' progress—"

Rogue cut him off again. "No. Ah just made you think we were," she said flatly, going to her drawers and pulling out clothes.

She felt Remy come up behind her. Remy, her best friend, her confidante, her on and off again boyfriend. They were in an off time at the moment. After all, who wanted a girlfriend that you couldn't touch? Of course, those were Rogue's words, not Remy's but still. He put his hands on her well-covered shoulders and, to his credit, didn't pull them away when she tensed up.

"_Chere_," Remy simply said. The word was loaded, however.

Rogue closed her eyes. "Ah can't live like this anymore, Remy," she whispered, feeling herself start to lose her composure. "There's so much goin' on in mah head. Memories, thoughts, and feelings, that aren't even mine. Sometimes, Ah feel like there's no room for me anymore."

She turned around and stared up into his dark eyes, allowing her gloved hands to cup his chiseled face. "Ah would give anything to touch you, Remy," she told him. "Hold your hand, feel your arm around mah shoulders. Kiss you," she breathed, tracing her finger across his bottom lip. His breathing was getting ragged so she dropped her hands. "If Ah did that to you now, I'd probably kill you," she snapped bitterly.

"But what a way t' go, _non_?"

Rogue shook her head. "No more jokes, Remy, please. Ah don't expect you to understand, but Ah do expect you to let me make mah own decisions. And Ah've decided. Ah'm gettin' the Cure." _And you can't stop me_, she almost added.

Remy sighed, gathering her gloved hands in his. "Y' know all dat stuff don' matter t' me, right?" he asked her, his voice quiet and his tone serious. "Cause it don'. All Remy needs is y', _chére_. Anyting else's just a bonus."

Rogue managed a tiny smile and squeeze his hands. "Ah know, and you don't know how much that means to me. But Remy, this isn't about you," she said gently, her eyes pleading with him. "It's about me. Ah want this. Ah want it so bad."

Remy searched her eyes for a few moments before nodding.

Satisfied that he wouldn't try and stop her, Rogue started packing a couple changes of clothes into her duffle bag. She didn't have to go far to get the Cure, only into Westchester, but she didn't know how long she would have to stay there.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Remy had disappeared. She felt a pang in her heart but reasoned with herself that taking the Cure would alienate her from many people at the Institute. She just hadn't thought Remy would be one of them.

Blinking back the tears that were suddenly threatening overflow, Rogue quickly packed the rest of her necessities. She thought about writing a note so no one would worry, but figured Remy would tell them where she was.

Speaking of the devil, his trench coated form suddenly filled the threshold of her doorway. Her happiness that he had decided to see her off after all was so immediate that she almost didn't notice the bag in his hand. Almost.

"Remy, no. Uh-uh. You're stayin' here," she told him firmly.

"Y' get de cure, Remy get de cure. 'S as simple as dat," he said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Rogue was shaking her head even before he finished. "No. Remy, why would you even think about doing that? You love your powers. I could never ask you to give'em up."

"Don' fight me on dis, _chére_. 'M comin' and dat's dat," he declared, crossing his arms.

Rogue could see that he wasn't going to be persuaded. She would have to have a heart of ice to be unaffected that he would offer to do this for her, but she would never be able to forgive herself if she let him. His powers were as much a part of him as his gorgeous red and black eyes were.

Rogue sighed and picked up her bag. "Remy?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Rogue?" he asked playfully, giving her the smile that always stopped her heart. Not this time, however.

"Ah'm real sorry," she told him, bracing herself.

Remy's smile stayed in place, but his eyes were confused. "F'r what, _chére_?"

Rogue gave him a sad smile. "For this," she said, quickly stretching upwards and brushing her lips across his. His eyes widened in shock before he crumpled to the ground.

Rogue was disoriented for a moment as she assimilated his psyche but quickly shook herself out of it. Tears threatened to fall again as she absorbed all the knowledge she'd gotten from his head.

"Oh, Remy, Ah love you, too," she murmured to his unconscious form. "Ah'll be back soon, sugah."

Before she could think about what she'd done, she picked up her bag and left the room. Someone would find Remy sooner or later, she wasn't worried about that. Instead, she prayed that he would forgive her.

Stealing out of the Institute was easier than she thought it would be considering it was home to two telepaths. But Rogue didn't encounter anyone as she made her way to the garage. Not wasting any time, she hopped in her Jeep, tossed her duffle in the passenger seat, and put the keys in the ignition.

For a second, Rogue considered running back to the Mansion and forgetting the whole thing. What if the Cure didn't work? It had only been released a few days ago, causing a massive uproar in both the human and mutant factions. What would happen if it did work? Would the Professor still let her stay at the Institute if she didn't have any powers? Would everyone hate her? What if it hurt?

Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to do this. The alternative was unthinkable.

She exhaled all her doubts and turned the key in the ignition.

* * *

Love? Like? Loathe?

Review, please.


	2. Touch

**A/N:** It's been SOOOOOO LONGGGG and I know I should tease you guys with this because I'm not where near ready to post anything else, especially for Choice We Make. Blehhh, I'm so sorry but I've been MEGA busy since last summer! I'm out of school now though and I seem to get most of my inspiration during the summer when I'm not doing anything. So I will TRY to bust out some stuff. Here's the second part to Cure. Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and plotlines of X-Men Evolution unfortunately dont belong to moi. Also, this idea of chronicling certain events in a characters life doesnt belong to me either. Full credit goes to Deandra who writes awesome Lord of the Rings stories. I got this idea from her and I suggest you go read her stuff.

**Rated:** T (I don't think it should be higher but if you do, let me know)

**Summary: **Rogue has to deal with the consequences of her decision. Takes place a couple years after the end of X-Men Evolution.

The Romy Chronicles

Part 10: Cure

_Chapter 2-_ Touch

She found she was almost as nervous sneaking into the Institute as she had been sneaking out of it. She wasn't sure if she could deal with anyone this soon. The pitying looks. The endless flow of questions. The judgment. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand it tonight; tomorrow morning maybe, but not tonight. So she took great care in making sure no one saw her as she made her way up to her room.

She had to duck into an alcove once when Amara and Jubilee strolled by gossiping. Her ears perked up when she heard her name, but they rounded the corner before she could hear what was being said. She waited a few moments to see if anyone else was wandering about before slinking down the hallway to her room.

She exhaled in relief and was about to go in until she heard a voice call her name.

_Rogue. _

She looked around her but there was no one in sight. _Professor Xavier?_ she asked, a feeling of overwhelming guilt encompassing her.

_I won't tell anyone you're back yet, Rogue, _the Professor sent her. _But please, come to my office at your earliest convenience tomorrow morning. I'd like to speak with you. _

_Of course...I'm sorry, Professor. _

_It's quite all right, my dear, _he said sincerely, making Rogue feel even worse. _Goodnight. _

_Goodnight, Professor._

She felt his presence leave her mind and sighed. That would be a difficult conversation. She had hoped that even if he couldn't understand why she had done what she'd done, that he would be able to respect her decision.

She turned the knob of her bedroom door, pushed it open, and quickly shut it behind her, leaning back against it and closing her eyes. All she wanted to do was change into a pair of comfy pajamas, crawl into bed, and sleep forever. The last 48 hours had been the longest of her life and the dark oblivion of sleep was too inviting to put off.

But she was suddenly all too aware of the other presence in the room. She opened her eyes and was instantly pierced by two glowing red orbs in the darkness. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed heavily. She hadn't expected him to be here when she got back. She hadn't expected that he'd want to talk to her after what she'd done.

Neither of them spoke or moved. She was stuck at the door while he was lounged out on her bed. She didn't even think about flicking on the light. He didn't make a move to speak so she took the initiative, though she wasn't even sure what she would say, how she would defend herself.

"Remy…"

"Did it work?" he asked suddenly, his voice sounding hoarse and weary, and devoid of any emotion.

She tried to ignore the prickling in her eyes. "Remy, Ah—"

"Did it work?" he repeated slowly, not taking his eyes off of her.

Rogue only hesitated for half of a second. "Yes."

He inhaled sharply but didn't say anything.

She couldn't take the distance between them any longer. She walked closer to him, dropping her bag at the foot of the bed. He eyed her as she approached, still with very little emotion. She sat down lightly on the edge of her bed.

"Please…" she faltered again. Tears were welling up in her eyes against her will. "Please, forgive me! Ah had to do it! Ah'm sorry! Please, don't hate me," she pleaded, a tear making its way down her cheek.

His face noticeably softened, now looking distraught at the sight of her tears. "Remy could never hate y', _chére_," he told her, looking down at his hands now. "I was scared," Remy admitted after a moment.

"You were scared?" Rogue asked, confused. "Why were you scared?"

"Y' didn't want me to come wit' y'," he said, still avoiding her gaze. "Thought dat maybe y' weren't comin' back. Dat maybe after y' got de cure y' wouldn't wanna be wit' me no more. Y' could be wit' anyone y' want."

Rogue was shaking her head even before he finished his sentence. She steeled herself for what she was about to do. She subtly took the glove on her right hand off and brought it up to Remy's face. His eyes widened and followed the movement. Rogue let out a shaky breath and lightly caressed his cheek with her fingers. His skin was smooth and warm, like she'd always thought it would be, and she felt a tremendous emotion well up in her. He leaned into her touch until she was cupping the left side of his handsome face with her bare hand.

"Don't you see, Remy?" she whispered, a few more tears falling from her eyes. "Ah don't want anyone else. Ah just want you."

His ruby eyes smoldered into hers and she couldn't hold back anymore. Freeing her other hand from its confinement, she cupped Remy's face with both hands, relishing the skin-on-skin contact. Remy let her take control, his eyes displaying equal parts trust and hunger, the latter sending shivers up her spine. Slowly, not willing to rush this moment that she had dreamt of probably since the very moment she had met him, Rogue pressed her lips to Remy's. Instead of flinching like Rogue had imagined, his lips gently caressed hers in a chaste, feather-light kiss. After a few seconds, Remy pulled back, and the love shining in his eyes took Rogue's breath away. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love y', _cheríe_," Remy whispered, bringing his suddenly gloveless hand up to brush against her cheek.

"Remy, Ah love you so much," she replied breathlessly, before giving into her urge to kiss him again.

This time her mouth urgently slanted over his, making up for lost time. He responded just as passionately, pulling her too him and coaxing her mouth open. Their tongues battled for dominance in a way that Rogue had always though would feel awkward but instead just felt…right. Suddenly, Rogue was straddling Remy on her bed, a position they'd playfully been in before but felt anything but at the moment. Her hands pressed themselves into her chest and were frustrated when met by the cotton fabric of his t-shirt. Breaking her mouth away from his, she pulled up his shirt, intending to bring it up over his head. Remy saw her intent and grabbed hold of her arms, halting her actions.

"Don't start somet'ing y' can't finish, _chere_," he warned, only half-joking. It probably would have been more effective if he hadn't been out of breath.

"Ah just need to feel you, Remy," Rogue pleaded. "Please."

She wasn't ready to go that far so soon. No, not yet. But that didn't mean she couldn't indulge a few fantasies in the mean time. She needed this now.

Remy nodded in understanding and let go of her arms, allowing her to pull his shirt off. Hesitantly, his fingers grasped the hem of her own shirt. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded, helping him pull it over her head. Their eyes silently devoured each other, looking but not touching, until Rogue began to trace over his chest with a finger. Remy in turn brought his hands up to caress the contours of her back and Rogue, delighting in this, arched into him. His soft, eager lips made their presence known as they attached themselves to her neck, nibbling at the skin there. Rogue let out a breathy gasp, bringing a hand up to run her fingers through Remy's hair, encouraging him on. She could feel him hard against her thigh and dragged her free hand downward along her washboard stomach. Almost immediately, Remy grabbed her hand and surprised her by flipping her over onto her back. Rogue made a noise of protest.

"You tryin' to kill Remy, _chere_?" he asked, chuckling a bit.

His laughter at her actions felt like a bucket of cold water had just been dumped on her and Rogue attempted to push him away.

"Nuh uh uh," he said, his hands encircling her wrists like handcuffs. "There ain't no need to rush, _chere_. We got all de time in de world now. Let's take it slow."

Rogue took a deep breath. "Slow. Right."

Remy crawled off her and settled on to his side, cuddling her into him. "When de time does come, it's gonna be special," Remy continued, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "A night you'll never forget."

Rogue hummed with pleasure, and pressed a kiss of her own to his chest. "Thank you, Remy."

"_Non_, t'ank you, Rogue."

Wordlessly, the two kicked off their shoes and their jeans, pulled back the covers of Rogues bed, and settled back in together. Wrapped in Remys arms, only thinking about the warmth of his arms around her and the feeling of his heartbeat against her head, Rogue fell into a deep, content sleep.

* * *

Well? I know I don't have any right to ask since I've been such a horrible poster, but please review to let me know what you think! I've never really written any kind of make out/intimate scene in any of my stories and I would like to know how this one went. So please, drop me a review! I love you guys!

Melissa


End file.
